Shot Day
by FearNemesis
Summary: Yup, it's time for the Akatsuki members to get there shots!  Hard criminals and tiny needles? Should be a problem, right? :D...right?    Warning:  These characters are OOC -gasp-!  Also,Hidan's in her. Hahaha.. I mean Hidan's in HERE,so there will be sw


"Hey, everyone! WAFFLES for breakfast!" The blue haired Konan yelled out while banging on frying pans to catch the attention of the akatsukis.

"Waffles,un?" Deidara poked his head out of his bedroom door, only to be trampled by Sasori.

"I'm danna! I get to have waffles first, Deidara-kohai!" The redhead grinned and ran towards the table, taking a sock puppet with him.

"Waffles? Itachi-san, there's waffles!" A giant shark grinned as he woke his raven haired partner.

"What's so exciting about waffles?... They are just pancakes in a square with a bunch of little squares" The weasel Uchiha groaned as he got out of bed.

"It's the little squares!," Kisame smiled,excitedly. "They hold the syrup in! and they're crunchy!"

"WAFFLES!" Tobi shouted gleefully as he ran all around the hide out.

"And the waffles are still free of charge,right?" Kakuzu asked leader with interest.

"You fucking cheapskate! Just go eat some damn waffles already, Kuzu!" The silver haired zealot yelled out, already at the table. He poured the syrup on his waffles to form the Jashin symbol.

Soon, everyone was at the table.

Kisame stuffed his mouth waffle after waffle. Itachi ate his waffles with sugar, in a boring manner, in the same way he does anything else. Deidara mushed up his waffles in his hands as he ate. Sasori was neatly eating his, with a fork and a knife as he enjoyed a lovely conversation on the laws of physics with his sock puppet that just stared back blankly with it's button eyes.

Tobi just stared at his waffles,sadly, wondering how he'd eat them through the giant orange mask. Pein and Konan shared a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream. Hidan kept pouring heavy amounts of syrup all over his waffles, drawing things with it.

"Damn it Hidan! Quit using so much syrup! Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Kakuzu could hardly eat as he stared at everyone throwing napkins away, wasting syrup and anything else that cost money! precious,precious money.

"No, does it bother you?" Hidan grinned evilly as he poured the rest of the bottle onto his plate, leaving his waffles swimming in syrup.

Kakuzu glared, a sudden red aura surrounded him as some tentacles slid out.

"Oh,shit..." Hidan gulped.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's plate, making sure not to spill anything. He unscrewed the lid of the bottle of syrup and began pouring the contents of the plate into the bottle,skillfully.

Everyone stared.

"Bleh! Kakuzu-sama! None of us want to eat Hidan's stupid germs,un!" The blonde grimaced.

"Hey. A bottle of syrup costs $3.69 ! It comes out of my paycheck and I don't plan on wasting a cent!" Kakuzu growled. As he continued eating his waffle with only a drop of syrup in it.

"69..."Deidara snickered.

Suddenly, there was pause at the table, and all of the akatsuki, except Kakuzu, looked at Leader.

Leader calmly chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth then asked. "What is it? Do you not enjoy your waffles?"

"Well, yes Leader-same. But...why? hmm?" Kisame asked suspiciously.

"Why, well we just decided to treat you all for your hard work." Leader smiled.

"Leader, we've failed you on all the latest missions. What's the real reason now?" Zetsu asked,

drinking some water.

"Fine, today you'll all be getting your shots up to date" Leader said simply, as he took a sip from coffee.

"Shotss...?" Deidara went wide eyed.

"Leader, they aren't children" Kakuzu said.

"Sh-shots?,like, ne-needles?..." Deidara fainted.

"Idiot."Kakuzu facepalmed.

"Yes, well. After breakfast I want all of you to go to the laboratory, and Kakuzu will give you your shots." Leader said as he picked up his newspaper. "And don't try lying, I'll be asking Kakuzu." With that, Leader and Konan left to their upstairs some, alone time...

"You heard him, come to my office." Kakuzu said as he left the table to get everything ready.

Deidara regained consciousness.

"You okay, Dei?" Kisame looked at the blonde.

"Hmm?" Deidara looked confused.

"Well, leader mention shots and you-"

"Shots?..." Deidara fainted again.

"Oh, boy..." Kisame groaned as he threw some water on the kid. "I think it's best you just go first" Kisame picked him up and carried him to Kakuzu. Deidara just screamed and kicked as he was carried.

Kakuzu sat at his desk,flicking at the syringes. He groaned when a screaming and kicking Deidara was being brought to him.

"Deidara, you can't honestly tell me you are scared of needles" Kakuzu said, looking at the childish Akatsuki member.

Deidara had paused his tantrum for a couple seconds to listen to Kakuzu's question, he looked over and could only focus on the evil needle he held in his hand, glinting in the light.

"WAAHHH!" Deidara began to wail again, kicking at Kisame to let go.

"Uhh,...Would it make you feel any better if Hidan goes first?"Kakuzu growled, trying to be patient, though he couldn't understand how a brat who loved to blow things up and pull stupid stunts would be afraid of a shot.

"It might..un" Deidara stopped squirming.

"Okay" Kakuzu nodded. "Hidan!" He yelled out through his mask, making the whole hideout shake.

"Oi! What the fuck do you want, Kakuzu! I'm doing a damn ritual!" Hidan yelled back from the television room, he was watching cupcake wars."I can make better cupcakes than those damn idiots!..." Hidan said to himself as he watched intently as the people burned their cupcakes.

"HIDAN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Kakuzu yelled, it was enough to make everyone go deaf!

"Jashin damn it!" Hidan growled and changed the channel to National Geographic Taboo so he could leave to see what the hell his partner wanted.

He walked into the lab with his scythe in hand.

"What the fuck do ya want?" He demanded.

"I need you to take your shots, so little Mr. WussyArsonist isn't scared anymore." He looked over to Deidara who was curled up in a corner of the wall.

"Pffft...HAHAHAHA" Hidan burst out in laughter. "That wimp is scared of a shitty needle?" He pointed at Deidara with his scythe, bent over in laughter.

"Hidan, you're not making this any better, now take your cloak off so I can weigh you and check your vital signs" Kakuzu said as he got a clipboard and a pen. Hidan undressed himself and got through the check up.

"Okay, Hidan just sit down on that chair. " Kakuzu put gloves on. Deidara sat next to Hidan, a little too close for Hidan's liking. "What the fuck do you want? Oh, right...I'm suppose to demonstrate how to take your shot like a man. But still...You don't have to be fucking breathing all over me!" Hidan growled as he waited for Kakuzu.

"Gosh Kakuzu..." Deidara said, watching Hidan. "Don't you feel dirty doing this,un?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" He fixed the needle.

"Giving him a shot" Deidara stated. "I mean, he IS a masochist, so...you sticking a needle into his arm gives him pleasure. So you're pretty much pleasuring Hidan,un."

"..." And anger vein appeared on Kakuzu's forehead. If Hidan was getting off on this...gah! no! of course he wasn't! Stupid deidara.

"I'm not a masochist!" Hidan just blushed.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kakuzu took Hidan's arm and just stabbed two syringes in. Deidara stared wide eyed.

Kakuzu injected Hidan with one syringe and drew blood with the other. He pulled them out as roughly as you would remove the cap on a pen and set them down.

"Okay, you can leave now. Kisame, hold the crazy brat down for me"

After an hour of vaccinating the akatsuki... Kisame had felt nothing. Deidara screamed and bit Kisame's arm. Itachi had no reaction whatsoever. Zetsu just winced. Tobi was a brave boy and got a lollipop. and Sasori broke 12 of Kakuzu's needles...

"Alright, Akatsuki. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Leader looked at his team of criminals.

They all just glared back.


End file.
